Walk me home, A songfic
by LilAngel3586i
Summary: A cute lil story made by my best friend's request. A song by Mandy Moore describes the feelings Jennie has for Matt, and the things they go through. But will Matt ever feel the same way?


Walk me home...a songfic  
By Jennie aka FlirtyGirl3586  
Description; A song by Mandy Moore describes the feelings Jennie has for Matt and Sora gives advice about the whole thing, but will Matt ever feel the same way?   
  
  
3 am, you're on my mind once again. I must've been dreaming, thought I felt your heartbeat just then. And I wonder how it would be, If I was your lady and you were my friend, I would put my heart in your hands and it would never end...  
  
Jennie tossed and Turned, unable to sleep. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. She bumped into Tai, who was spending the week at her house, along with Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Christina, along with the rest of the guys. "Oh, hey...what are you doing up? I'm the one that can't sleep." she said. "Well, I was getting a drink, what are you doing up?" he replied. "I dunno...I'm just thinking..." Jennie answered. "About what?" he asked. "Matt." Jennie replied, blushing. "So, you like him?" he interrogated. "Yeah..." Jennie said with a smile. "I just wanna know if he feels the same way..." "I went through the same thing with Sora, but it turns out she liked me too." he replied, "Just give him time..." Jennie nodded and said, "Thanks Tai, At least now I'll be able to sleep."  
  
Walk me home, I don't wanna go all the way alone. Baby would you walk with me home. Baby would you take my hand, come with me now to a special land, baby would you walk with me home...  
  
The next day, Jennie walked out of her room looking her best. Her long hair was down and she had on baggy khaki cargo pants and a tight electric blue three quarter sleeve low cut shirt with silver japanese writing on the front. On top of her head were her constant accessory, her goggles, with an electric blue headband instead of the usual aqua. Around her neck was her silver necklace with the soccerball charm that was given to her by her cousin after her soccer team won the championship finals last year. She found her way to the kitchen counter and sat down on one of the ten barstools lined up along it. Sora was cooking breakfast; eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and fruit salad. "Hey," she said sleepily. "Hey Jenn, you look nice...are you going somewhere?" he asked. "No..." she replied. "Oh...trying to impress someone by the name of..." he started, only to get cut off by Tai's hand over his mouth. "Shut up Sora!" he whispered. Jennie laughed and said, "How did you know anyway?" "It's pretty obvious from the way you guys flirt..." she replied. "And besides...he likes you too." Tai added. Jennie blushed and looked over at Mimi who had just walked in, going straight to Izzy to start off their daily flirting, not even bothering to say hi to the others. She had heard everything, but to Jennie's surprise, Mimi said, "I knew that too, he asked me what to do about it...I just told him to give it time." "That's what Tai told me to do." Jennie cut in. "I hope he's right..." Just then, Matt walked in, half asleep, noticed Jennie and smiled. "Hey guys." he said cheerfully, and sat down next to Tai, who was next to Jennie. Tai noticed this and told Matt to take his seat. He smiled at her and she blushed a little, not knowing what to say.  
  
I hold your picture next to my heart all the time. You're my dream come true so glad you're mine. And I wondered how it would be if I was your lady and you were my friend I would put my heart in your hands and it would never end.  
  
They walked outside, hand in hand, neither saying a word. They did this alot, but they never thought that they were in love. Matt wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was too shy. She looked over at him, and he smiled sheepishly. She drifted back into her dream, they were holding hands like always, only this time they were dating. He turned toward her and gazed into her eyes, then said the words he never thought he could, "I love you." A single tear rolled down her cheek, she realized she was really crying. Matt stopped her and asked, "What's wrong?" She looked down at the ground. "I don't know what came over me..." she thought.   
  
Every day and Night I want to hold you. Understand that I am gonna love you in my own special way.  
  
"Um...nothing." she replied. "I don't think you would be crying if nothing was wrong...come on, you can tell me." he said, brushing a tear away from her cheek. "I...I..." she stuttered. "I really...I like..." he smiled, understanding perfectly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded and hugged him. He leaned in and kissed her, feeling a newfound hope. She was finally his.  
  
Walk me home, I don't wanna go all the way alone, take my hand, come with me now to a special land, baby won't you walk with me home.  
  
He finally whispered the words he never thought he could say, "I love you." 


End file.
